bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Knowledge Packs
are items in Bloons Monkey City. They can be obtained by capturing Tiles, opening Treasure Chests, game events (such as Festival of Bloonstones) or from Contested Territory milestones and occupation. These special packages contain Cards which give XP to a Monkey Knowledge Book. This is also available on mobile, being soft-released for Android on September 17, 2015 and fully released for iOS on September 21, 2015. Obtaining Monkey Knowledge Packs To get Monkey Knowledge Packs the player's city must be at least Level 12. They can be obtained in both cities. On mobile, only Monkey Knowledge Packs can be obtained by tiles, Contested Territory, or purchasing it with real life currency. Tiles There is a 33% chance of obtaining one common Monkey Knowledge Pack from completing a normal tile. Neither NLL nor Hardcore mode will affect this chance. During the Monkey Knowledge Madness event, the chance is boosted to 100%. During a Monkey Teams event that gives Knowledge Packs, you can gain another Pack in addition to the one earned by normal means or through the Monkey Knowledge madness event. Bloon Beacon When a player captures a Bloon Beacon tile, you will always obtain a Monkey Knowledge Pack. You can still obtain a normal Monkey Knowledge Pack from capturing tiles in addition to the forced Knowledge Pack. When certain events are active such as Monkey Teams or Monkey Knowledge Madness that give a Knowledge Pack upon completion of a tile and complying with the event's rules, you can gain an additional Knowledge Pack. A Bloon Beacon Tile only comes once every six hours but you can get one instantly if you pay 50. Treasure chests *Treasure chests will always give one Monkey Knowledge Pack. *Treasure chests have a 10% chance to give a Ancient Monkey Knowledge Pack. Contested Territory Milestone Rewards (Varies for each week) * First milestone: 1 MKP * Second milestone: 1/0 MKP * Fourth milestone: 2/3 MKP * Sixth milestone: 3/4 MKP * Seventh milestone: 1/2 Ancient MKP * Eighth milestone: 3 Ancient MKP Events There are many events that can earn Monkey Knowledge Packs. These include Festival of Bloonstones, Boss Battle and many others. Packages Packages always contains 4 Cards. *Green Common (10 XP, or 1000 city cash*) *Red Uncommon (30 XP, or 3000 city cash*) *Purple Rare (80 XP, or 8000 city cash*) *Gold Legendary (250 XP, or 25000 city cash*) *Blue Bounty Card (These cards give special items, see more information about them in 'Bounty Card' section down below) *Black Monkey Secret (250 XP for all books, max 525000 city cash*) *City cash rewarded after rank 15 is achieved in that book. Chances for Card Quality Monkey Knowledge Packs These packs always contain one Rare card, the other three cards have a certain probability to occur: *60% Common *30% Uncommon *9% Rare *1% Legendary *10% Bounty (max 1 card) Average: 229.4 non-mobile Ancient Monkey Knowledge Packs These packs always contain one Legendary card inside, the other three cards have a certain probability to occur: *0% Common *60% Uncommon *30% Rare *10% Legendary *20% Bounty (max 1 card) Average: 592.8 non-mobile Note that Ancient Packs are effectively normal Monkey Knowledge Packs but with all cards boosted up one rank. Wild Card Monkey Knowledge Packs These packs contain one Rare wild-card, the other three wild-cards have a certain probability in which they occur: *57% Common *30% Uncommon *11% Rare *2% Legendary *10% Bounty (max 1 card) Average: 263.0 Instead all 10 Bounty Cards possibilities, there can be only the 2 Wild Card Pack (90%) or the Monkey Secret (10%) option. Bounty Cards Bounty Cards were added in v150831, which was released on September 3rd 2015. There are 10 different rewards possible, all with the same chance appearing: *1 Ancient Pack *2 Wild Card Pack *4 Monkey Knowledge Packs *1 of each Boss Ability *5 Crates *5 Monkey Boosts *10 Hot Spikes *20000 City Cash * 30 (Minimum City Level 15) *1 Monkey Secret - Gives 250 points all books (Minimum City Level 15) Average XP Points in one Bounty Card (after City Level 15): *Normal/Ancient: 775.883 non-mobile *Wildcard: 998.488 Rank Monkey Knowledge has 15 Levels which require a certain amount of points: 30,000 XP points are required to obtain all the upgrades for each book. 630,000 XP is required to obtain all the upgrades. Upgrades Dart Monkey #Base cost and all upgrade costs (3%, 6%, 9%) cheaper #(5%, 10%, 15%) increased attack speed #(1, 2, 3) free dart monkey(s) each game #(10%, 20%, 30%) increased pierce #(5%, 10%, 15%) increased range Tack Shooter #(5%, 10%, 15%) increased attack speed #Blade Shooter upgrade costs (100, 150, 200) less than normal #Every 2nd tack has (+1, +1.5, +2.5) pierce #Every tack has (+1, +2, +3) pierce #Base price (15%, 30%, 45%) cheaper Boomerang #Base cost and all upgrade costs (3%, 6%, 9%) cheaper #(5%, 10%, 15%) increased attack speed #(10%, 20%, 30%) increased projectile speed #(10%, 20%, 30%) larger boomerang hit area #(10%, 20%, 30%) increased damage to MOAB class Sniper Monkey #Base cost and all upgrade costs (3%, 6%, 9%) cheaper #(5%, 10%, 15%) increased attack speed #Every 2nd shot pops (+1, +2, +3) layer(s) #Every shot pops (+1, +2, +3) layer(s) #Full metal jacket upgrade costs (80, 120, 140) less Bomb Shooter #Bigger bombs upgrade cost (100, 150, 200) less than normal #(10%, 20%, 30%) increased projectile speed #Footprint reduced by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Frag and Cluster bombs have (+1, +2, +3) pierce #Every (3rd, 2nd, all) shot pops Black and Zebra bloons Ninja Monkey #(2%, 4%, 6%) increased range #(25%, 50%, 75%) increased projectile lifespan #Pierce increased by (1, 2, 3) #Flash bomb cost reduced by (15%, 20%, 25%) (different on mobile) #Bloonjitsu throws (6, 6 and 7 every 2nd throw, 7) shurikens instead of 5 Ice Monkey #Base cost are (8%, 16%, 24%) cheaper #Pierce increased by (1, 5, 6) #Permafrost slows (5%, 10%, 15%) more than normal #Arctic wind radius (+3%, +6%, +9%) #Pierce increased by 4/+1 damage from Snap Freeze to Ceramic Bloons/Snap Freeze can pop White and Zebra bloons Mortar #Base cost and all upgrade costs (2%, 4%, 6%) cheaper #Attack speed increased by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Signal flare removes regrow off up to (3, 4, 5) bloons #Burny stuff burns (+1, +3, +5) second(s) #The Big One damage (+1, +2, +3) Apprentice #Base attack cooldown reduced by (5%,10%, 15%) #Cooldown on fireball reduced by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Whirlwind pierce increased by (2, 4, 6) #(50%, 60%, 70%) chance that Regrow Bloons hit by a lightning are stripped of their regrow property #Phoenix lasts (3, 6, 9) seconds longer Dartling gun #Spread decreased by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Pierce increased by (1, 2, 3) #Base cost and all upgrade costs (3%, 6%, 9%) cheaper #Attack speed increased by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Depleted Bloontonium Darts cost (200, 300, 400) less Super Monkey #Base attack range increased by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Laser blasts cost reduced by (300, 400, 500) #Sun God cost reduced by (500, 750, 1000) #Cool down on Annihilation ability reduced by (1, 2, 3) second(s) #Temple sacrifice uses (+10%, +20%, +30%) more worth of each contributing monkey Spike Factory #(+1, +2, +3) spike(s) per pile #Base cost and all upgrade costs (3%, 6%, 9%) cheaper #MOAB-SHREDR spikes deal (20%, 40%, 60%) more damage to MOAB class #Spiked Balls deal (+3, +4, +5) damage to ceramic bloons #Spike Storm cooldown decreased by (5, 7, 8) seconds Monkey Ace #Base cost (10%, 20%, 30%) cheaper #Pierce increased by (1, 2, 3) #Attack speed increased by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Pineapples are dropped every (2.5, 2, explode immediately) seconds #Spectre cost reduced by (2000, 3000, 3500) Monkey Village #Discount provided by Monkey Village increased by (1%, 2%, 3%) #Influence radius increased by (4%, 8%, 12%) #Jungle Drums increase attack speed (+1%, +2%, +3%) #Monkey Town gives (10%, 20%, 30%) more cash from pops #Call to Arms duration increased by (1, 2, 3) second(s) Glue Gunner #Base cost and all upgrade costs (3%, 6%, 9%) cheaper #Glue Soak cost reduced by (30, 60, 90) #Corrosive Glue cost reduced by (50, 100, 150) #Glue Splatter hits (+1, +2, +3) bloon(s) #Glue slows (3%, 6%, 9%) more Banana Farm #Base cost and all upgrade costs (2%, 4%, 6%) cheaper #Cash from each Banana increased by (1, 2, 3) #Banana Plantation grows (1, 2, 3) extra banana(s) #Interest from banks increased by (1%, 2%, 3%) #Player cash balance at end of round increased by (2%, 4%, 6%) interest when player has a Monkey Bank Buccaneer #Base cost and all upgrade costs (2%, 4%, 6%) cheaper #(+1, +2, +3) grape from Grape Shot attack #(5%, 10%, 15%) increased attack speed #Monkey Pirates cost reduced by (500, 1000, 1500) #Longer Cannons grant (5%, 10%, 15%) more range Engineer #Base cost and all upgrade costs (2%, 4%, 6%) cheaper #Sentry range increased by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Sentries can see Camo Bloons (Sentries increase pierce by 1/Every 3rd shot from sentries can pop Lead Bloons) #Foam cooldown reduced by (0.5, 0.75, 1) second(s) #Overclock and Bloon Trap cost reduced by (10%, 20%, 30%) Bloon Sabotage #MOAB class bloons have (2%, 17%, 27%) less health #MOAB class bloons move (5%, 13%, 18%) slower #MOAB class bloons have (5%, 20%, 30%) less health #MOAB class bloons move (10%, 16%, 20%) slower #MOAB class bloons have (15%, 25%, 35%) less health Monkey Tycoon #All base monkeys cost (2%, 4%, 6%) less #All upgrades cost (1%, 2%, 3%) less #Selling monkeys return (85%, 88%, 90%) of value #Increases Monkey Village discount by (1%, 2%, 3%) #All Bananas give (5%, 8%, 10%) extra cash Activated Ability #All activated ability cooldowns are reduced by (2%, 7%, 13%) #All cooldowns reduced by (5%, 10%, 16%) #Activating an ability has a 15% chance to grant bonus (5 lives, 100 cash, stun non-blimp bloons temporarily for 0.5 sec) #Activating an ability grants +1 pierce to all Monkeys for (10, 15, 20) seconds #Activating an ability grants (+5%, +8%, +10%) attack speed to all Monkeys for 10 sec Monkey Sub #Projectile speed increased by (15%, 30%, 45%) #Range increased by (3%, 6%, 9%) #Every (3rd, 2nd, all) shots from Airburst Darts have 4 projectiles #Submerge mode has (10%, 20%, 30%) increased range and has (15%, 30%, 45%) increased pulse rate #First Strike Capability cooldown reduced by (7, 14, 21) seconds Bloonchipper #Base cost and all upgrade costs (3%, 6%, 9%) cheaper #Projectile speed increased by (10%, 20%, 30%) #Range increased by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Triple Barrels cost (500, 1000, 1500) less #Supa-vac duration increased by (1, 2, 3) seconds. Heli-Pilot #Base cost (10%, 20%, 30%) cheaper #Projectile speed increased by (10%, 20%, 30%) #Razor Rotors pops bloons (25%, 50%, 75%) faster #Downdraft blows (25%, 50%, 75%) more bloons #Support Chinook ability gives (25%, 50%, 75%) more cash and lives per drop Wildcard A Wildcard has the same chance to occur as all other upgrades. It can be used to give XP to the Monkey Knowledge Book of your choosing. They have the same chance to appear as any other card, and are always granted in Wild Card Packs. Upgrades that may prevent certain strategies *Boomerang: Increased projectile hit area/speed can prevent certain tactics from working. *Sniper: Increased layer damage can hinder supply drop farming. *Apprentices/Mortar Towers: Regrow removal can harm supply drop farming (although you could aim the mortar away from track, and the apprentice seems to still regrow farm). *Super Monkey: Increased range can harm the players ability to place multiple temples close to each other (but you can only place up to six temples anyway). *Ice Monkey: Zebra/white popping could harm supply drop farming if used as a regrow loop booster (especially as an Arctic Wind, although you could use Glue Hose). *Most towers & Monkey Tycoon: Discounts on base cost & upgrades may make more towers necessary for temple sacrifices. *Monkey Buccaneer: the +1 grape from Grape Shot attack apparently causes a much higher miss rate for a single x/1+ Monkey Buccaneer on curved paths when attacking loosely packed bloons. It works better with the extra grape on straight lines, though (Grape follows the dart, so two layers at a time). Trivia *It's possible to earn six Monkey Knowledge Packs on a single tile. To do this you have to have a Bloon Beacon spawn on a Treasure Chest (which have a chance of giving both a regular and ancient pack together), have a Monkey Teams event that gives Knowledge Packs, and get lucky and have a normally obtained Knowledge Pack be obtained as well. You can get a sixth one with Mini-Land-Grab. *The monkey's appearance on rare and legendary Activated Ability Monkey Knowledge cards is a reference to Super Saiyans from the Dragon Ball manga and anime series. *Regrow removal from mortar works only for bloons it can pop (so no zebra/black regrow removal). *All Common cards associated with towers have images of the unupgraded towers. *All Uncommon cards associated with towers have images of either one of their first- or second-tier upgrades. *All Rare cards associated with towers have images of either one of their third-tier upgrades. (The only exceptions are the Tack Shooter, which gives a picture of the Even Faster Shooting upgrade, and the Monkey Ace, which gives the Spy Plane artwork) *All Legendary cards associated with towers have images of either one of their fourth-tier upgrades. *The BMC Mobile Monkey Knowledge Cards are always the same across every card. **All cards associated with towers are at the unupgraded stage. **The Wild Card is always the purple jester. **The Bloon Sabotage Card is always the doodled Red Bloon. **The Monkey Tycoon Card is always the Monopoly Monkey displaying flying dollar bills. **The Activated Ability Card is always the red-banded monkey powering up a red flame. *In BMC Mobile, if a player receives a Wild Card, the player may hold it until they decide to go to the Monkey Knowledge Books to drag a tower of that player's choice. Gallery Monkey Knowledge Pack .png|A Monkey Knowledge Pack floating around waiting for it to be opened Ancient Pack.png|An Ancient Pack floating around waiting for it to be opened Wild Card Pack.png|A Wild Card Pack floating around waiting for it to be opened Knowledgehelps.png|A player's Dartling Gun level ranking goes up Legendary Card.png|Legendary Monkey Buccaneer Card Legendary Ice Monkey.png|Legendary Ice Monkey Card Legendary Tack Shooter.png|Legendary Tack Shooter Card Legendary Bomb Shooter.png|Legendary Bomb Shooter Card Legendary Wild.PNG|Legendary Wild Card Legendary Mortar Tower.png|Legendary Mortar Tower Card Legendary Activated Ability.PNG|Legendary Activated Ability Card Rare Ace.png|Rare Monkey Ace Card Rare Card.png|Rare Bloon Sabotage Card Uncommon Card Wild.png|Uncommon Wild Card Wildcardassign.png|Assigning a Wild Card to any Knowledge Book Pack.jpg|Four cards that were found from an Monkey Knowledge Pack card at bottom right..JPG|Monkey Secret Card at bottom right Rank Up.PNG|Towers ranking up from a Monkey Secret Card Commonwithbook.png|Common Monkey Apprentice card next to its associated Monkey Knowledge Book Books1.png|The first 6 Monkey Knowledge Books Books2.png|The second 6 Monkey Knowledge Books Books3.png|The third 6 Monkey Knowledge Books Books4.png|The last 3 Monkey Knowledge Books Legendary in normal.jpg|A view of four cards in BMC Mobile BMC Mobile Knowledge introduction.PNG|BMC Mobile message with introduction to Monkey Knowledge Monkey Knowledge Pack inside BMC Mobile.PNG|BMC Mobile Heli Pilot rankings in a Monkey Knowledge Book Tack educate.PNG|A player's Tack Shooter level ranking goes up in BMC Mobile BMC Mobile Knowledge Instructions.PNG|Monkey Knowledge Pack instructions in BMC Mobile DragWild.PNG|Dragging a Wild Card in BMC Mobile StoreWild.PNG|Wild Cards can be stored in a leather card case BMC Mobile Knowledge.PNG|A BMC Mobile Monkey Knowledge Pack floating around waiting to be opened Earn Knowledge BMC Mobile.PNG|Tile rewarding a Monkey Knowledge Pack in BMC Mobile External Links Calculations on time to aquire each level Category:Bloons Monkey City